<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Is that even possible?" by Kate88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754103">"Is that even possible?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88'>Kate88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Striketober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at Striketober 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Striketober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Is that even possible?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea how/if I'll keep up with this, but I'm madly procrastinating over completing something longer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry Cormoran, you’d better meet Three Biscuits without me”.  Robin sounded harassed.  Traffic rumbled in the background.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Bloody cab ran a red.  I’m fine, but the Land Rover isn’t.  I think it’s a write-off”.</p><p>“Is that even possible?”</p><p>“I really hope not.  Anyway, could be ages waiting for a tow”.</p><p>Strike locked up the office and made for Tottenham Court Road station.  When he emerged at Finchley, his phone buzzed.</p><p>
  <strong>Mechanic says it is a write off.  I feel quite sad. R x</strong>
</p><p>He thought about the Thermos of tea, biscuits in the glove compartment and Robin at the wheel.</p><p>
  <strong>Yeah.  Me too.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>